Friendly Interactions
by ALonelyStar
Summary: They've been friends so so long their interactions are nothing short of normal.


**Title**: Friendly Interactions (1/1)

**Summary: **They've been friends so so long their interactions are nothing short of normal.

**Rating: **K

**Pairings: **Makoto+Haruka

**Notes:** I wanted to try writing from MakoHaru friendship, I'm not sure it's up to par but I liked writing it.I also needed something to help me cool off so here it is.

* * *

The walk to the school is not long but they take their time walking the familiar streets and taking in the usual sights. Every once in a while they stop to watch something; sometimes it's a new item in front of a store, sometimes to greet someone(well, Makoto does anyways), maybe they'll even stop to pet a cat but most of the time they stop to view the ocean.

"Haru-chan we'll be late," Makoto gently reminds the raven-haired teen who doesn't even bother to turn to face his companion to reprimand him for the '-chan'. They've been standing in the middle of the side walk for quite a bit of time and Makoto is sure if they don't move now then they'll be scolded again.

Well, he'll be scolded.

"We have to go Haru-chan" he points out but Haruka doesn't listen so with an exasperated sigh Makoto wraps one hand around Haruka's. It always impressed the brunette how small his friend's hands were compared to his own but Makoto brushes the thought away and tugs the raven-haired teen along. He ignores the look Haruka's him mostly because they both needs to go to class and partly because Makoto knows he can't really refuse Haruka anything.

Haruka doesn't bother taking back his hand but he doesn't bother holding Makoto's hand either; he merely lets himself be tugged along while he returns his gaze to the ocean. He feels slightly annoyed getting denied his time in the water; he'd rather skip school and swim along the shores but he doesn't voice his thoughts. He doubts Makoto would agree with them. It's too cold right now to swim, although that never really stopped him before he doesn't like the way Makoto fusses over him when he jumps in cold water.

The ocean is calling to him but he can't respond yet.

"It would be nice if it got warmer soon, right?" Makoto asks and Haruka doesn't bother answering.

Makoto knows his answer anyways.

Class is as boring as ever and Haruka spaces out more often than not with his books wide open and his notebook filled with incoherent writing. It doesn't really matter when he can ask Makoto for his notes later, probably after practice. When lunch comes around Haruka is pulled from his thoughts by his childhood friend who stands right next to him with two bentos in his hands and a plastic bag with two bottles of water hanging from his arm.

"Haru-chan," Makoto calls out softly. Haruko turns to face him with annoyance clearly written on his face.

"I told you to drop the 'chan'," Makoto laughs quietly in response.

They walk side by side through the halls as they make their way towards the rood. The crowds unintentionally part for them and Haruka blames Makoto's height but he doesn't really mind since it saves the trouble of going through the clustering students. Rei and Nagisa meet them at the roof with their lunches out and already into some sort of conversation. Haruka doesn't really care what they're talking about and instead takes his seat a little ways from Nagisa with a clear view of the newly renovated pool.

It's still not warm enough by Makoto's standards but they have practice afterschool either way and that makes Haruka eager.

Makoto takes a seat next to him and begins to unwrap the bentos while talking to Nagisa and Rei, both of which welcome Makoto into their conversation.

The conversation is nothing but a lull to the stoic teen but he does note his name being passed around almost as if they're trying to drag him into the conversation. Haruka ignores them in favor of looking at the pool.

"Haru-chan," Makoto tears Haruka from his thoughts to hand the raven-haired teen a bento. Makoto shines a bright smile when Haruka reaches to take the box but the stoic teen couldn't help but notice something off.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Makoto blinks when Haruka nods.

"Eh? W-Where?" Makoto attempted to wipe the rice from the corner of his mouth with the sleeves of his school jacket but misses so Haruka reaches out and, with his thumb, wipes the rice off the brunette's face.

"Here," Haruka shows the brunette the white rice while Nagisa and Rei gaped at him.

"Ah, thank you." Makoto gives him a warm smile and Haruka shoved the rice in his mouth and turns to eat his bento.

Practice ends with little trouble (except maybe Rei's problems but Makoto is quick to help and Nagisa is always eager to support) and Haruka has little problems climbing out of the pool when the sun begins to set and one of the teachers begins to hover besides the pool gates while glaring at them angrily for taking too long. Of course, Nagisa and "Ama-chan" manage to fend off the teacher.

"You'll get sick if you leave your hair wet," Makoto rubs a towel on his head gently to dry his hair. Haruka doesn't complain, he's learned long ago that complaining or scolding doesn't stop the brunette from fussing over him.

"Let me borrow your notes," Haruka mutters under the brunettes treatment which causes Makoto to pause for a moment before sighing.

"You'll be coming over then?" Haruka hums in response and the two walk towards the changing rooms.

"Should we move them?" Makoto hovers worriedly over the pair of kids who laid sprawled out on the taller teen's bed. The twins snore on happily, oblivious to their brother's plight.

"Leave them," Haruka shrugs, he wasn't particularly keen on moving the children. Makoto sighed and made his way towards the closet to grab a futon. Haruka didn't enjoy sleeping in the twins' bed, Makoto guessed it had more to do with the safety railing boxing in the bunk-beds to prevent his sibling from falling than anything else. Unfortunately, Makoto didn't exactly fit in their beds either.

Haruka helps clean up the floor while Makoto readies the blankets. It wasn't messy; the only things they had to clean up was their homework, the controllers, and some left over snacks and wrappings.

Like always Haru took the left side, slipping in quietly and rolling to his side without saying a single word. Makoto locks the windows, tucks his siblings in, and with one look over his room and the occupants he flips the switch and the lights shut off.

"Good-night, Haru-chan." Makoto whispered when he slips next to Haruka. The raven-haired teen hums in respond not even bothering to reprimand his friend. Makoto sleeps on his side, facing away from Haruka but he sleeps close enough that their backs touch and Haruka slept to the warm and familiar sensation.


End file.
